The use of tile and stone floors is increasing, especially in upscale homes. The need to frequently clean the grout in between the tiles and stone is a well-known problem without any current satisfactory solution that allows for the grout to be cleaned simultaneously with the tile or stone. Without a satisfactory solution, the cleaning effort usually consists of a first process to clean the grout followed by a second process to clean the tile or stone.
The grout between tile and stone flooring is known for being difficult to clean. Some areas of grout become noticeably dirty over time due to the presence of foot traffic, food and drink spills, and pets, which can result in the accumulation of unsightly dirt and buildup. If dirt and buildup is allowed to remain on the grout for an extended period of time, the grout can become dull or stained. This effect can be compounded when unsightly areas of grout are in close proximity to areas of cleaner grout. This causes the unsightly grout to stand out even more.
Typical floor cleaning routines usually include sweeping, using a damp sponge mop, or using a cleaning agent in conjunction with a sponge mop or scrub brush. Several products have been introduced into the market that aid in the cleaning of the, stone, or wood flooring. The more common ones consist of simple brushes connected to various handle configurations, custom made systems for specific the designs, as well as hand held devices which are generally very labor intensive to use. These hand held devices require the user to maintain a kneeling position that becomes uncomfortable in a short period of time and results in undue stress on the users back, muscles, and joints.
In light of the above, there is currently a need for a low cost, easy to use brush and pad system to simultaneously clean extensive flooring areas where grout also needs cleaning. There is also a need for a device that is able to easily convert from a grout cleaning system to a floor cleaning system.